Junior
by Fangirlie Daisy
Summary: Junyoung mengetahui Hohyeon sebagai adik kelas yang populer dan disukai oleh banyak orang. Tags : IZ Junyoung, TRCNG Hohyeon (rasanya summary sesuai sama cerita)


**.**

**Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

Junior

(IZ Junyoung x TRCNG Hohyeon)

_Don't Like, Don't Read_

**.**

Karakter Hohyeon merupakan pribadi menyenangkan yang memiliki pertemanan dengan orang lain tanpa membatasi ruang kelas, atau mungkin dia menjadi dekat karena beberapa teman akrabnya menempati ruang belajar yang berbeda dengannya.

Junyoung menemukan beberapa waktu dimana sang adik kelas menukar tawa dengan teman satu kelas dan tidak memburu waktu untuk meninggalkan ruang belajar ini, memberi sikap kalau dia tidak mengunjungi kelas ini untuk teman akrab semata.

Pundak Junyoung menerima tepukan ringan hingga dia menolehkan kepala pada senyuman yang diperlihatkan oleh Hohyeon, senyuman ramah dengan kesan menyenangkan . . .

"Apakah aku dapat menempati tempat ini?" Pandangan Junyoung mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Hohyeon

"Iya" Kepala Junyoung memberi anggukan selagi dia membiarkan Hohyeon menempati bangku di sisinya

"Terima kasih" Senyum Hohyeon tidak memiliki kesan canggung seperti apa yang dilihat Junyoung pada beberapa foto di situs sekolah

"Bukan masalah" Junyoung membentuk ulasan senyum sebelum dia melanjutkan kegiatan makan dan melirik pada seseorang di sisinya

"Junyoung-Hyung" Panggilan Hohyeon mendapatkan tolehan kepala dari Junyoung, menemukan senyum canggung

"Iya?" Kernyitan di wajah Junyoung memperlihatkan dia merasa tidak biasa dengan panggilan yang diberikan oleh Hohyeon

"Boleh aku memanggilmu dengan nyaman?" Tanya Hohyeon, menimbulkan ekspresi tergelitik pada wajah Junyoung

"Kenapa kau tidak boleh melakukannya?" Balas Junyoung dengan mengembalikan tanya, mengulaskan senyuman

"Junyoung-Hyung" Junyoung menemukan raut antusias pada wajah Hohyeon yang menimbulkan rasa gemas bagi siapa yang melihatnya

"Iya, Hoho" Tidak mengetahui alasannya, Junyoung mendapati sekian kesempatan dimana Hohyeon menerima panggilan dari lawan bicaranya

"Hehe" Hohyeon melolos tawa ringan yang membuat orang lain ingin menggigit jari karena perasaan gemas, terlalu menggemaskan

"Apa yang lucu?" Bibir Junyoung tidak menahan senyum selagi dia memberi pertanyaan pada orang di sisinya

"Aku pikir kau merupakan orang yang tidak senang didekati, tapi kau menyenangkan Junyoung-Hyung" Komentar Hohyeon

"Bagaimana kau memiliki pikiran buruk mengenai aku?" Junyoung memperlihatkan sikap merajuk yang mengeraskan tawa Hohyeon.

Bisa dikatakan kalau Junyoung menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan kelompok musik, tapi Junyoung tidak memahami bagaimana orang lain memiliki pikiran kalau dia tidak ingin didekati atau tidak senang memiliki pertemanan.

"Junyoung-Hyung" Panggilan Hohyeon mengembalikan atensi Junyoung pada sosok adik kelas yang menempati sisinya

"Ada apa?" Tanya Junyoung dengan memperlihatkan kernyitan bingung, saat dia tidak menerima balasan Hohyeon

"Tidak ada, aku hanya senang untuk memanggilmu" Hohyeon menyentuh bibir bawah dengan sendok di tangannya

"Ah" Bibir Junyoung membentuk bulatan dan tidak mengomentari, membiarkan Hohyeon melanjut kegiatan makan dengan tenang

"Junyoung-Hyung" Pandangan Hohyeon membentur tatapan Junyoung saat dia menolehkan kepala

"Ada apa? Kau hanya memanggilku tanpa maksud?" Kepala Hohyeon melakukan gerakan menggeleng untuk membantah

"Tidak, kau memperhatikanku tanpa henti. Kenapa?" Tangan Hohyeon mengusap sisi wajah demi memastikan dia tidak makan dengan berantakan

"Tidak ada, aku hanya senang untuk melihatmu" Telinga Hohyeon tidak asing dengan perkataan itu, tapi perasaannya merasa asing dengan ucapan yang diberikan padanya.

Junyoung menemukan sisi menggemaskan dari Hohyeon yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, si adik kelas hendak mengambil minuman dan mengurangi rasa kering yang menyulitkan pergerakan bibirnya.

Tangan Junyoung memegang tangan Hohyeon yang memiliki gerakan berantakan, memastikan kotak susu tidak meloloskan diri dari genggaman tidak meyakinkan milik Hohyeon yang menatap canggung padanya.

.

Hohyeon tidak menghentikan kegiatan mengunjungi ruang belajar Junyoung atau menolak tatapan dengan Junyoung, meski dia menyibukkan diri pada pembicaraan dengan Jihun (teman akrabnya yang membagi ruang belajar dengan Junyoung).

Telinga Junyoung mendengar suara Hohyeon yang melakukan perbincangan seperti matanya menemukan manik Hohyeon yang mengarah padanya di beberapa waktu, tapi Hohyeon tidak juga mengurangi jarak satu meter dengannya.

Ketidak hadiran Jihun yang meninggalkan bangku karena memiliki urusan dengan kamar mandi, menjadikan Hohyeon memberi tatapan pada Junyoung selaku teman sebangku Jihun . . .

"Jihun-Hyung ada dimana?" Biasa, Hohyeon melakukan pembicaraan dengan teman kelas Jihun namun mengawali dengan membahas sang teman akrab

"Aku ingat dia mengatakan dia memiliki urusan dengan kamar mandi" Junyoung memberi sahutan selagi dia melirik bangku tidak terisi di sebelahnya

"Jihun-Hyung bilang dia ingin mengembalikan barang yang dia pinjam" Hohyeon menempati bangku milik Jihun tanpa menoleh

"Tidak ada yang mengetahui permasalahan dengan kamar mandi" Celetukan Junyoung menerima anggukan Hohyeon

"Junyoung-Hyung" Tidak ada yang menahan bibir Junyoung membentuk senyuman saat Hohyeon memberi panggilan

"Iya?" Junyoung tidak ingin menerima tatapan seolah dia merupakan orang aneh, dia menahan senyum lebarnya

"Kau tidak bersungguh saat kau mengatakan kau senang melihatku?" Hohyeon menunjukkan sorot penuh keraguan miliknya

"Tidak" Balas Junyoung dengan singkat, menyenangi tatapan menuntut penjelasan dari adik kelasnya

"Junyoung-Hyung tidak bersungguh?" Tangan Hohyeon menyentuh lengan Junyoung, menuntut jawaban

"Aku bersungguh, kau menyenangkan untuk dilihat" Kata Junyoung yang menjauhkan tangan Hohyeon dari lengan Junyoung

"Kenapa Junyoung-Hyung mengatakan 'tidak' di kata sebelumnya?" Hohyeon memberi sikap merajuk, tidak dapat memahami

"Kau menekan perkataanmu dan menginginkan jawaban 'tidak', jadi aku memberi jawaban 'tidak'" Ujar Junyoung

"Aku menyenangkan untuk dilihat?" Tanya Hohyeon, ingin mendengar penjelasan paling lengkap dari Junyoung

"Tidakkah semua orang bilang kau menyenangkan untuk dilihat?" Junyoung menemukan raut wajah milik Hohyeon mengalami perubahan

"Kau membuat aku merasa khawatir, Junyoung-Hyung" Hohyeon menaruh senyuman dengan alasan yang tidak Junyoung pahami

"Uh, aku tidak tahu kau merasa khawatir karena aku mengatakannya" Tatapan Junyoung menyorot ucapan meminta maaf

"Tidak masalah karena Junyoung-Hyung tidak bersungguh untuk mengatakannya" Kata Hohyeon dengan ekspresi ringan

"Aku bersungguh untuk mengatakannya" Kernyitan di wajah Junyoung memperlihatkan raut tidak mengerti

"Eum, tapi kau tidak memiliki maksud seperti apa yang aku pikirkan" Hohyeon tidak menunjukkan raut mendung

"Kau memikirkan atau menduga sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan?" Pertanyaan Junyoung menerima ekspresi berpikir Hohyeon

"Ah" Bibir Hohyeon membuka seperti dia ingin memberi jawaban, tapi dia mengatupkan mulut di detik berikutnya

"Tidak perlu katakan kalau kau tidak ingin" Lengan Junyoung memberi singgung pada lengan Hohyeon di sisinya

"Ah, iya" Hohyeon merapatkan bibirnya di waktu berikutnya, tangannya mengusap tengkuk dengan canggung

"Kau ingin memakan ramen denganku di waktu pulang sekolah?" Pertanyaan Junyoung menarik atensi Hohyeon

"Heum?" Hohyeon menunjukkan ekspresi bingung dengan menatap Junyoung dan meninggikan alisnya

"Kau memperlihatkan sikap nyaman saat kita melakukan makan bersama" Junyoung memberi alasan, menggelitik Hohyeon.

Tidak hanya menemukan Hohyeon sebagai pemula pembicaraan yang menyenangkan, Junyoung mendapati rasa senang dengan melihat ekspresi riang juga mendengar gelak tawa yang dilontarkan oleh Hohyeon.

Junyoung tidak memperlihatkan rasa kecewa saat Jihun menyelesaikan urusan di kamar mandi dan memiliki obrolan dengan Hohyeon, dia menyenangi pemandangan dimana si adik kelas mengoceh dan tersenyum.

.

Kelas musim panas bukan kegiatan yang diingini oleh Junyoung untuk menghabiskan musim panas, tapi Junyoung tidak menemukan ini sebagai kegiatan buruk setelah dia mendapati Hohyeon sebagai murid yang mengikuti kelas musim panas.

Es krim pada waktu siang di musim panas merupakan makanan ringan yang menggelitik siapapun hanya dengan memikirkannya, tidak heran kalau Junyoung menemukan banyak murid yang mendatangi kedai es krim tidak jauh dari sekolah.

Junyoung menemukan binar mata milik Hohyeon yang menambah kesan 'lucu' pada dirinya, tidak memiliki banyak perbedaan dengan binar mata yang diperlihatkan oleh orang lain sebenarnya . . .

"Junyoung-Hyung" Karena Junyoung tidak memiliki banyak teman dari adik kelas, panggilan ini hanya dia dengar dari Hohyeon

"Eo, Hoho" Balas Junyoung yang mendudukkan diri di sebelah Hohyeon, tangannya memegang mangkuk kecil isi es krim vanila

"Aku menghabiskan waktu untuk memikirkan es krim yang kuingin" Pandangan Hohyeon mengarah pada tangan Junyoung

"Kenapa kau tidak memilih kombinasi varian?" Tanya Junyoung seraya memperhatikan es krim rasa blueberry milik Hohyeon

"Aku harus menambahkan biaya" Bibir Hohyeon membentuk senyum, meski Junyoung menemukan rasa canggung

"Kau melakukan usaha menyimpan uang?" Pertanyaan Junyoung menerima gerakan mengangguk dari Hohyeon

"Iya, aku memiliki rencana selain mengikuti kelas musim panas dan aku perlu menyimpan uang" Kata Hohyeon

"Aku akan mendukungmu" Ujar Junyoung, menerima tolehan kepala dari Hohyeon yang memberi raut tidak paham

"Dukung?" Hohyeon menggunakan nada bingung dalam bicaranya, memperlihatkan tanda tanya di wajahnya

"Kau ingin melakukan sesuatu, jadi kau membutuhkan tenaga" Junyoung mengulurkan es krim vanilla miliknya pada Hohyeon

"Kau tidak memberikan es krim milikmu padaku, benar?" Tanya Hohyeon sebelum dia meraih es krim milik Junyoung

"Aku membiarkan kau mengambil beberapa sendok, karena kau terus melihatnya" Tatap canggung Hohyeon dapat dilihat

"Ah, aku akan memesan es krim vanilla di hari lainnya" Kata Hohyeon, meraih es krim vanilla milik Junyoung

"Kau dapat mengatakan padaku kalau kau memiliki varian lainnya" Junyoung melanjut kegiatan dia memakan es krim

"Heum?" Hohyeon memperlihatkan raut tidak mengerti pada ulasan senyum yang diperlihatkan oleh Junyoung

"Karena kau meyakini apa yang ingin kau lakukan, aku ingin mendukungmu dengan dukungan kecil" Ujar Junyoung, memberi alasan

"Junyoung-Hyung, kau tidak perlu melakukannya" Tangan Hohyeon memberi gestur menolak pada Junyoung

"Aku tidak merasa sulit, lagipula aku perlu teman bicara setelah kelas musim panas yang membosankan" Alasan Junyoung

"Begitukah?" Pertanyaan diiringi tatap bertanya milik Hohyeon menerima gerakan mengangguk tanpa ragu dari Junyoung.

Tidak ada yang membuka suara di waktu berikutnya karena mereka menghabiskan beberapa waktu hingga es krim di mangkuk mereka telah mencair.

"Hoho" Padahal orang lain juga memberi panggilan ini, tapi Junyoung membentuk senyum saat dia memberi panggilan pada Hohyeon

"Eum?" Hohyeon masih memiliki sendok es krim pada mulutnya selagi dia menolehkan wajah ke arah Junyoung

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengar kau memiliki kekasih?" Tanya Junyoung, memperlihatkan sikap ringan

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki kekasih" Jawab Hohyeon selagi dia mengeluarkan sendok es krim dari mulutnya

"Iya, kau memperlihatkan sikap canggung saat kau berpikir seseorang menyukaimu" Junyoung tidak lupa Hohyeon menghindarinya di bulan lalu

"Mama," Hohyeon menunjukkan ekspresi tidak yakin di wajahnya dalam beberapa waktu, seperti dia tengah mempertimbangkan

"Mama tidak mau aku memiliki kekasih sebelum aku menyelesaikan sekolah menengah atas" Kata Hohyeon, mengusaikan ucap

"Ah" Junyoung menahan diri dari memberi komentar, tapi Hohyeon menemukan senyum geli pada wajahnya

"Ish, Mama aku beneran galak" Sikap merajuk Hohyeon membuat usaha menahan tawa Junyoung tidak berhasil.

Hohyeon mengarahkan sendok es krim pada Junyoung dengan sembarang, dia menemukan tangan Junyoung yang menutup mulut dan melakukan usaha menghentikan tawa meski dia tidak melenyapkan senyum geli.

Ah, Junyoung menambah alasan mengenai Hohyeon mudah disenangi saat dia memiliki temu dengan si adik kelas seperti saat ini dimana Hohyeon menunjukkan sikap lucu karena dia merasa sebal pada Junyoung.

Tersisa dua tahun sebelum Hohyeon lulus dari sekolah menengah atas, Junyoung akan memikirkan bagaimana dia melakukan pendekatan pada anak manis yang masih menekuk wajah di sisinya.

**. _END_ .**

Mau nulis fanfic IZ x TRCNG dari waktu ngeliat foto Junyoung sama Hakmin, Hayoung, dan Jihun pas hari kelulusan mereka, tapi aku bingung nyari momen yang sesuai untuk publish cerita mereka. Pengen publish waktu Junyoung, ngga sadar udah kelewat dan baru dapat aku publish hari ini.

Sekalian, aku mau tahu ada yang suka IZ sama TRCNG kah disini? Aku jarang banget ngeliat fanfic IZ ataupun TRCNG, apalagi pairing.


End file.
